ash as a warrior
by sheldon0012
Summary: ash is now in world war 2 and the question is will he survive? hello procrastinators and welcome to a new cross over fanfic between medal of honor and pokemon enjoy procrastinators and tara


As the explosions happened I heard a guy shout "clear the ramp, thirty seconds" I heard a man at the back who id been with from the start "all right men move fast, stay low and keep clear of open beach portside your with Ketchum, starboard your with me head for the shingle and stay in cover ill see you on the beach". As the whistle blew the ramp came crashing in to the water, the firing that was scattered across the area was concentrated like a man playing chess with his next move, as the second boat came across the shores of the coastline then as the ramp of that came boat down the explosion took out the men and the explosion caused a flamethrower to blow up, that burned the rest of the boat, the tanks fired once at the bunkers and this created another explosion the tanks were taken out almost immediately if they did get on the beach and were no longer in action.

We were still there for at least half an hour and a lieutenant shouted "sir, it's a massacre up there, sir, what the hell are we doing here, sir" the commanding officer said "were getting off this damn beach go go move" a soldier shouted "sir I'm staying here" the captain replied with a frustrated attitude "you stay in one spot you're a dead man". As the men tried to make a run for it they were shot in least than a second a ran next to a medic I had a gash across my arm and he gave me a medical canteen to try and help the wound a bit the guy who the medic was standing over said "my guts have been torn out" the medic said "hold on private your going to be okay", "sir you have to make a move up to the rallying point" I said under my breath "I should but I'm scared".

As I got up the beach a was badly hurt the medic rushed like lightning on mettle towards me to help me I tried to get my weapon out my holster but I dropped it and the medic said "leave it" but I wrestled out of his arms and got hit in the leg, blood was gushing out like an open sea, I got my rifle and shot a man who stood up with a grenade the blast took out the machine gun nest that was one of there strong points and they lost it that was a key move for a lieutenant, that's me, lieutenant Ash Ketchum 2nd ranger bn a blast came from up the line, I saw explosives being planted on the barbed wire and the poof it vanished in a cloud of dust and sand I saw shadows running and falling, people with different uniform to me with explosives strapped to them I suddenly ran to them and asked for some explosives, they gave me some and I planted it and like the other, a bang occurred and it went I charged forward with my heart pounding I took off my over-jacket and threw it on to the floor the sand was whizzing around me like a storm, the bullets still running towards the coast, I saw my captain run towards me with two other guys private's Anderson and Webber, the captain observed like a hawk and said that we need to find away to make the enemy flanked "Anderson, Webber, your up head for that trench over there, covering fire" as we all fired the two guys ran one guy had his bones ripped out of his body like a shredder the other exploded into oblivion the captain ordered me to run across there I was before he got shot in the face with blood squirting every where, I ran in to the first crater and I found a sniper rifle and I shot the guy who shot my captain.

I saw a machine gun nest with two people using it I suddenly took out my sub-machine gun an fired a few rounds at the grey jacketed man first then I took out the camouflage guy next I ran to the other end of the beach got a smoke grenade and threw it in to the bunker the first wave of planes came in and blasted the ridge line I climbed to the top of what's left of the ridge got out my OSS high standard silenced pistol and shot the three people with the tank the tank came towards me and I found a broken mortar and I pulled out the pin bashed it on a sheet of mettle and threw it a private came up behind me with a bazooka and a captain "lieutenant, I'm captain Richards 4th squad " the private fired the bazooka then he said to me "private cobb 3rd of the 5-o-6, sir", as I was about to ask but the captain spoke before "Private Cobb, have you got a radio" Cobb responded with a sigh then he soon said "our squads radio man was killed during the south east clearance of the house the sniper in the silo is making it hard to get to it, sir" the captain turned to me "Ketchum you're the only sniper here, go through the farm house and take out that sniper grab the radio and get back overhere"


End file.
